The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Application development may generally include making changes to existing applications by downloading the source code, editing the source code, compiling, and testing the resulting binary executable code. When the code base is large, it can take a developer a long time to go through the entire development process. In an environment where many developers are working on different modules of the same code base, many hours are spent by all of the developers in the development process. Thus, it may be beneficial to develop techniques to make the development process more efficient.